Darkness Within
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: When Ranma gains a new kind of power he can't control what will he do or will he even want to control it.


* * *

Darkness Within

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and never will.

Please keep in mind this is my first attempt at fanfiction so be nice.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

(change scene)

* * *

"Where am I" said Ranma but hearing nothing but the echo of his own voice. For Ranma was in a place that seemed to be never ending land of darkness, with grey fog like material covering the ground. It felt like he has been walking for hours and there was no end in sight. Then out of no where he felt a presence of another person to his right. But when he looked to where he felt the presence of that other person all he saw was a person or perhaps creature covered in the black shadows, but the thing that caught Ranma's eyes were how the figures eyes glowed an eerie red. When Ranma was about to call out to the figure, a red aura started surging from the creature and flowed all around him but some how the shadows still covered every part of this person's body. This power or aura to anybody else this aura would've felt evil or like there was something wrong with it. But to Ranma if felt wonderful, it was the most pleasurable thing he ever felt in his life. Without even realizing it, Ranma started walking towards this power. To Ranma it felt like this aura was teasing him with its power, but also felt like it was welcoming him. But then as fast as it came it want away just as fast because of a pail of water.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH" screamed the boy turned girl Ranma. "Jeez Akane can't you wake me up normal one day that's all I ask.

"Well Ranma, I would but this the only way to wake up a BAKA LIKE YOU! screamed Akane, "besides your going to make us late for school." said akane while walkout and slamming the door behind her.

"Man what's her problem." muttered Ranma now in girl form. Getting up and doing her daily activities to get ready for school. Ranma was searching her mind for what she did to make her uncute fiancee mad this time. 'Shampoo didn't come in barging into my room in the middle of the night and Ukyou didn't do anything that she normally doesn't do any other day so that's not the problem so then what is.' thought Ranma. So distracted with her thoughts that she forgot to change back into her guy form before coming down to breakfast.

While Ranma may have not noticed that he was currently a she everyone else in the room did, and everybody had different thoughts about it. But every thought was basically 'Why is Ranma still in his cursed form.' The first one to vocalize this thoughts were of course Genma. "What are doing in that form boy." screamed Genma.

Ranma just looked at him confused then looked down at herself shrugged her shoulders and said "Wow, would you look at that" Ranma said "Must've forgot to change in the bathroom oh well." She shrugged her shoulders again and started eating breakfast again.

Everybody looks at him like he grew a second head. Nabiki asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Ranma don't you care that your still a girl?"

Ranma just looked at her and shrugged saying "Ah it doesn't mean anything to me anymore boy, girl what's the difference when it comes to my life."

Everyone around the table once again gawked at Ranma. When Genma screamed at Ranam "Boy what a girlie thing to say I demand..." Genma was interrupted by a splash of cold water in thrown in his face by Ranma turning him into a panda. "Aw shuddap pops I'm not in the mood to hear about it, sides we gotta get going or will be late for school." Ranma said this then ran into the kitchen to fetch a pot of hot water and turns back into a boy. When he gets to the front door Akane is waiting for him and glaring at him very angrily. "What are you mad about." asked Ranma. "Like you don't know." said Akane then turned around at started walking to school. Leaving Ranma to catch up to her.

* * *

Once they were far enough away from the house Ranma says "Hey Akane what I do to make you mad at me now?" Akane just looks at him angrily and says "Oh like you don't remember what you did to poor Ryouga yesterday." "I told you yesterday Akane I don't remember what I did yesterday its like I wasn't even there." Ranma said "I'm sure" says Akane sarcastically, then huffs to herself and stomps off. "It's the truth" mutters Ranma to himself as he starts to think about yesterday.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ranma Prepare to Die." "Oh hello P-chan what I do this time?" asked Ranma while dodging punches and kicks from Ryouga. "Stop calling me that Ranma, and because of you I've seen Hell." screamed the directionally challenged boy. "Oh really P-chan and how is that?"asked Ranma. "**SHUT UP RANMA!**" screamed Ryouga while gathering up energy for the Shi Shi Hokoudan. Seeing this Ranma tried to gather energy for the Moko Takabisha but for some reason he didn't know he couldn't gather the nessecary energy needed to make the Moko Takabisha. Ranma became frantic. Trying to find the nessesary energy when he felt something else a different kind of power that he never felt before, but right at that moment he didn't really care and just reached for it and brung it out to be used to defend himself. He pulled at it and when he accessed it was like nothing he ever felt before. But what he did know was that this power he felt was the greatest thing that he ever felt. A red aura sprang to life all around him, tearing up the ground all around him. Making his pigtailed hairstyle fly all around his face. He then smiled but not a nice smile but one that most would say it looked evil. It might have looked like that because the smile showed that he was starting to grow a pair of fangs and his eyes started to glow red not to mention whisker like marks started to show and get deeper on his cheeks.(1) It's like the energy came out of a never ending well that was opened for the first time. That was the last thing he remembered and when he came too, he was standing over a bruised and bloody Ryouga and all that wonderful hypnotic power was gone. No one would tell him what happened but everybody seemed to be scared of him for the rest of the day.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Thinking of what happened yesterday made Ranma think of his dream, and the feelings that the power that the creature in his dream and what he himself wielded yesterday and couldn't help but want more. All he could help but wonder to himself thinking what is happening to him.

What Ranma didn't know was that there were three people standing on a building across from him and watching his every move. All of them were wearing black cloaks that made details hard to see and were wearing their hoods up covering their faces. "Are you sure it's working?" asked the first one in a gruff like voice. This one was tall and broad shouldered. "Yeah we spent a lot of time and resources on this kid, your little project better work." said the second in a small child like voice. While the first one was tall the second was small maybe the size of a 10 year old. "Don't worry boys" said the third and female voice, "he has already tasted the power once and is reliving the moment over and over even if it is only in his dreams and he will call forth the power again." a small laugh is heard coming from her. "The darkness I planted in him all those years ago have finally started to take root and will soon blossom into a beutiful plant. That is when we could make are move and not a second before." "How do you?" asked the second figure. "Sorry old friend but we all have secrets and this is one I can't tell you." she walks to the end of the building and with her eyes follows Ranma. "Soon we shall have Ranma and all of his power will be ours to order and our army will be complete, and our time to rule will be at hand." then they all disappear just as fast as they came.

* * *

end chapter

(1) think naruto when he uses the kyuubi's power

please be nice this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction

if you like it I will continue writing for this story if not ill stop.

As for pairings don't know if there will be any and if you want you could vote for the pairing you want if I decide to put a pairing in the story. Just no Akane or any of the kuno siblings other then that anyone's game.

Please review even if you didn't like the story. critics always help.


End file.
